There is a need to provide locking plates such as nameplates which could be readily secured to various support surfaces, such as file cabinets having a flat outer wall or to hollow posts having arcuate walls. Frequently the support surfaces have limited access which adds to the difficulty in being able to firmly secure the locking plate or nameplate in place, much less being able to secure the plate in place in a quick and convenient manner.